Just let me Cry
by Writing-Fan
Summary: After Joey loses the car business, Craig has to move into Sean and Ellie's place, Craig is secretly crushing on someone at school. Is Ellie and Sean's relationship on the rocks?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters on Degrassi, You know as well as I do That I don't, so let's get on with the story!  
  
"Hey Sean!" Craig shouted "What's up man?" Sean replied as he walked over to Craig "Nothing, I was just wondering if I could ask you a favor?" "Sure, what is it?" "Well--" Craig was interrupted "Craig Manning, please report to Mr. Radich's office immediately." Boomed the deep voice of their principle over the loud speaker.  
"Ugh¼" Craig moaned "I gotta go, I'll ask you later" Craig ran off down one of the halls of Degrassi. He stopped when he saw who was walking down the hallway. He wanted to talk to her so badly, He wanted to tell her everything, he wanted to-  
"Craig?" she smiled Craig found himself smiling.  
"Um, Hey Emma" "You look good today" Emma Said as she walked away "You do too." Craig whispered to himself and continued to the principles office.  
  
He knocked on the door. "Mr. Radich?" Mr. Radich was shuffling through several papers on his desk, he looked up. "Oh, Mr. Manning, Have a seat would you?" "Uh, Sure" He took a seat "What's this about? Because I have to get to class." "Craig, I assure you this will only take a few minutes. Joey called the school." "What? What'd he call here for?" Craig questioned "Well, he said that his car dealership was going to be closing down and that you are going to be moving, he also said you need to go stay at Sean's place until all of your things get moved into your new apartment." "Whoa, where is Joey gonna be staying?" Craig asked "He said he might be staying at his mother's house, for the time being of course." "Yeah, well, I'll have to talk to Sean. Can I go?" "Of course." Craig stood up and left.  
  
Craig walked down the hall wondering if Sean would let him, seeing as how Ellie has been staying there for a while now. 'I'm sure he would' Craig thought to himself. He walked into Mr. Simpson's class, walked to his seat which was next to Sean's.  
"Dude, I need a place to stay, Joey lost his business, and the house, Do you think I could crash with you and Ellie for like a week or two?" "You know you're always welcome at my house." Sean said "Cool, thanks man, I'm just gonna run home after school and get some stuff" Craig replied "Sure, is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" "No, I'll tell ya later, We're roomies now, huh? We've got all the time in the world to talk!" Craig said Smiling, but still the only thing on his mind was Emma.  
  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT'S ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICS, I'M GOING TO UPDATE ABOUT A WEEK AFTER THIS HAS BEEN UP. REVIEWS PLEASE! WAY MORE TO COME! GOING TO GET WAYY BETTER. SO I'M GONNA GO NOW, LOL, HEATHER


	2. Move

Craig walked up to his house and noticed there were 'For Sale' signs placed randomly all over the lawn. He opened the door and stepped inside. All of the furniture was gone, all their belongings, everything. In the middle of the living room there were 2 boxes and his guitar case. Craig walked up to them and on top of one of the boxes was a note. It read:

Craig, here are your clothes and most of your things,

Angela and I are staying at Grandma's until

we get back on our feet. --Joey

Craig pulled out his cell phone and called himself a taxi. It arrived about 15 minutes later. Craig packed his things in and climbed in the cab.

He arrived at Sean's house and knocked on the door.

"You live here now! No need to knock, Man!" yelled Sean from inside

"Yea, well can you come help me with my stuff? I've got too much for just one person to carry!" Craig Shouted Back

Sean came out of his house in a white tee and boxers.   
"Wear clothes much?" Craig said

"Fine, just bring your stuff in yourself." Sean stated and started walking back in the house.

"Fine" Craig said as he threw his guitar case over his shoulder picked up a box and kick-pushed the other one in the house.

As soon as Craig got in the house he sat next to Sean on the couch. He was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Where's Ellie?" Craig Questioned

"She's over at Ashley's house, she should be back soon though"

"Oh"

"What did you wanna tell me earlier?" Sean asked

"Oh yeah, There's this, Girl, that I like. I don't know if she likes me but what should I do?"

Sean turned off the TV and looked at Craig.

"Oh, is that all? Just go up to her and tell her you like her and ask her out. Why? Who is it?"

Craig thought to himself 'Should I tell him, I mean they were pretty serious back in the day, but that was it, the past, it's over, it's done, he's with Ellie, It shouldn't matter.

"It's Emma" Craig burst out

Sean's eyes widened.

"You..uh...you like Emma?" Sean stammered

"Uh--Yeah?"

"Oh that's cool" Sean said as he stood up

"I....Um. Gotta go pee." Sean said as he walked away

"Thanks for sharing, I hope everything comes out okay."

Just then, Ellie walked through the door.

"Oh, Hey Craig" Ellie said

"What's up, Have fun at Ashley's?"

"No, not really, Just hung out, nothing major.

Sean walked out of the bathroom. Ellie walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"Hey Baby" she said

Sean shrugged her off. He had a kind of dazed look of his face. Ellie and Craig looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Ellie sat down next to Craig on the couch.

"What's wrong with him?" Ellie whispered just low enough so Sean couldn't hear.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, he was fine just a minute ago."

Sean leaned on the counter in the kitchen and just stared.

Ellie walked over to Sean.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"Just leave me alone, Emma!"

"What did you just call me?" Ellie screamed


End file.
